


五次这事儿悬而未决，一次Connor决定了

by joleisa



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joleisa/pseuds/joleisa
Summary: 大概是自己瞎想的一些剧情后小bonus（





	五次这事儿悬而未决，一次Connor决定了

**Author's Note:**

> 存档用。  
> 在第一季放送结束后写的，四年前的事了，和发在随缘的相比稍稍改了一点措辞。

>>>>>1  
第一次他们搞上的时候，Connor并没有多想。

就像平日一样，这事儿他干过太多了，经验丰富，驾轻就熟，那副眼镜非常俗气又有点儿可爱。

IT？Connor不禁想起他高中时候在宿舍门外战战兢兢等他完事儿后进来取一盒不明所以东西的呆子，那人也有副蠢透了的眼镜，长得很高还瘦得要命，背驼的那样让人看了就不由得想把他的脊椎掰直。呆子成天和他的宝贝电脑相依为命，直到毕业他舍友都不知道他全名是什么。Connor不着声色地打量了一下眼前人，觉得他虽然是有点儿呆头呆脑的挺符合印象，但身材还行，不错。他盯着他探身和朋友说话时的背部，突然觉得嗓子一阵干涩。

聪明，Connor想，但还没足够。他给出了他最诱人的眼神。

当他拿到邮件时心满意足，真的，他只是有点儿担心Oliver（是的这是他的名字）会不甘心然后告发他，所以Connor跟他干了一炮，和他说他想要这个。

真是物超所值，Oliver在开始的时候非常害羞，只是喘着气压抑着声音，当Connor舔着他的肚脐下方的时候，他才发出了一声似乎被呛住的声音。Connor忍不住笑了出来，Oliver也不禁红着耳朵小声嘀咕了几句，他带着笑想凑上去听这小家伙到底说了什么，却没想到Oliver趁机和他换了个位置。得逞的人握住了他的家伙，缓慢下流地摩擦着，接着Connor感受到了喷在他阴茎周围的热气。

可以排进最满意性爱的前十，他想着。

 

>>>>2

他没想过他会把这段炮友关系保持得那么长，不过IT部门真的帮了很多忙，十分感谢。

所以Connor被赶出门外时他把他感受到的愤怒羞愧悲伤归结到了不可避免的人之常情和时间上——确实有点儿久，差点就成了习惯，还好还好。他安慰着自己。

而Michaela嘲讽他在网上偷窥前男友时，他才吃惊地发觉他好像太在意了？

不过为什么不再带眼镜了？虽然脱下来真的比原来帅气很多。Connor漫不经心地想着，在旁人不在意时拿出手机继续刷了起来。

好吧，他错了，他真不该低估IT部门的，Connor愤愤地打字回复刚收到的来自Oliver的新消息。

Hi，哇记录居然有好几十次，不过是不同网站的次数总和……真的很抱歉，我知道的，我没有其他意思，只是我手贱（更正：的设备屏幕最近有点问题不小心）点错了主页，对不起啦。

完成后他一脑袋贴在手里的平板上，还亮着的屏幕好心地又打开了Oliver的Instagram。

“对不起，真的这一次是我额头的错。”

 

>>>3

法院洗手间那次他做得心不在焉。

好吧这段时间来他基本上都不在状态。妈的，到底怎么回事，Connor把冷水往脸上拍，来来回回三次。水珠糊着他的视线，整个世界变成了奇怪的色块，伴随着微辣的灼痛感。他在想他刚才干了什么蠢事。

绞尽脑汁猜对了对方的名字（感谢上帝，他老人家到底派给他了多少个朱利安？），道歉、晚餐邀请、一个约会？还他妈的被拒绝了。

还好被拒绝，不然他就会一直想着那个没去成周三晚上。

……好吧，他确实一直想着，而且已经选好了那个最合适的餐厅。Oliver对甜点类的东西很挑剔（竟然），餐厅里推荐的樱桃慕斯看起来真的很不错，正餐也可以。Connor反复浏览确认过这家餐厅的信息，还数次“不经意”路过。

他捏了捏鼻梁，想要把眼中的热意消下去。

喝得一塌糊涂不是他的错，至少他没Asher那么傻，尽管得到的有用信息是从Asher那儿突破的。他只是心不在焉，想着花，想着骗女孩儿的招数对男孩儿有没有用，而且他不是骗，他不想骗了。

出来开门的壮汉是他没预料到的。好吧，他又一次妥协，很明显对方不仅比他性感（这年头都流行巧克力肤色？）还下得了厨房，还很关心Oliver（最重要）。

“不要再来找Oliver了，如果你还为他着想的话。”

 

（但他还是找了，在Sam死的那晚上。他在他面前崩溃得不成样子，他觉得Oliver就是他的神祗，而他不敢碰他，也不敢把心中的忏悔心中的秘密说出，他要保护他，他哭得就像他从未哭过一样。）

 

>>4

这个假期前所未有地令人胆战心惊。自然，你他妈杀了一个人，你当然会良心不安。他突然想笑。好一个圣诞节，平平安安，合家团圆，所有一切都被纯净无暇的白雪覆盖了。

Connor从那日开始时不时开始噩梦。他做梦很安静，临到醒来只是双眼猛然睁大，枕头被汗浸湿，心跳过速，而梦中的一切均无从记忆。而在Oliver的公寓里过夜时（是的，仅仅是睡觉而已）这种状况像是消失了一样，在此之后他在自家的睡眠也渐渐好了起来。

他嘟囔着“是不是Oliver除了捣鼓电脑还对魔法有研究”又在自家的圣诞晚宴上灌下一杯酒。

“哇哦，你还好吗？这个晚上才刚开始，喝这么多可不太好。”来人笑容俊朗，示意着Connor正要伸手去拿的酒杯。他悻悻收手，暗自瞟了眼在不远处的姐姐，打起精神开始跟眼前人客套地聊起来。

“如何？他说他对你的印象不错喔。”Connor的姐姐缓缓走近刚空闲下来马上狠狠喝下一杯的弟弟，眼带笑意地问道。Connor照常和她打起了太极，却不知这句话溜出口来：“其实我有男友了。”

其实这也可以是句打马虎眼的话，但Connor却没一点心虚，语气也太过真挚。姐姐沉吟着摇了摇手中的酒杯，渐渐笑开：“看来我的浪荡的小弟弟终于长大啦。”

Connor低头一笑。

>5

Connor一直很喜欢他的奶奶，不仅因为奶奶做的华夫饼最好吃，还因为她在他还未出柜时就跟他说，喜欢谁是你的选择，外人无从指责。所以当他姐姐把他有喜欢的人的消息第一时间告诉给奶奶时（还好她信守承诺没说给老妈），Connor有点儿生气，但更多的是担心和手足无措。最后奶奶叫他过来靠得近点儿（“小鬼，你奶奶的耳朵可不像你的那样功能良好。”）并给了他两个颜色古怪的、柔软的毛线帽，然后说：“你这么不安定让我都有些担心不能看到你的婚礼了，所以我在前几年……还是在之前的前几年？我织了这两个毛线帽留着送给你和那位。我知道这颜色已经不怎么适合……闭嘴我听见你叹气了。好吧，快点给我收下交给他，下次来看我的时候你们两个都要把它戴上！”

最后Connor拥抱了快要半瞎的、坐在轮椅上的奶奶，感谢她做的一切，奶奶捏了捏他的腰，他怪叫起来，而奶奶开始责怪他瘦了。

 

在去Oliver家的时候Connor觉得又有点儿心跳过速了，在敲门前深呼吸了两次，然后Oliver一开门他就行云流水般地把毛线帽送给他并给他戴上（有点太快了）。一起看电视很棒，虽然有些远，还被打了好几个枕头，但真的太好了。

 

+1

Connor知道他在感情上总是患得患失，所以为了双方都好过点儿并完美解决掉彼此生理需求（顺带捞点有用的信息，好吧，主要是这个），他一直很明确地区别感情和性。

可人生如戏。出离并残酷的课程，令人惧怕并尊敬的老师及老板，似乎已经结束的却暗潮汹涌的案子，死去之人，背负的罪责……生活变幻得令人应接不暇，Oliver像是那唯一不变的暴风眼，依然平静，事物如常，是他现下独一的支点。

Connor不是第一次意识到这一点的，他在那夜惊恐万分地驶向Oliver的公寓时就该多多少少感受到，而他一见到他，颤抖着、惊惧着、哭泣着无法抑制地说出的那些，更应该让他明确地认识到。但他那时还被刚刚发生的恐怖事实占据着注意力，不知道自己在Oliver面前才真切地表现了自己的害怕、自己的弱点。

“I like you.”所说即所知。

“I more than like you.”所听即所觉。

他那时抱着枕头一边无知觉地嗅着上头让他安定的气息，一边在对方没察觉时盯着他脸颊上被电视屏幕的光打出的阴影；现在他一边装作看着电脑屏幕上那些天书一般的代码，一边注视着对方柔软的耳垂，时不时分心答话。

他感觉内心膨胀成一个巨大的球，里面的气体分子都在尖叫着那个名字和随之而来的那句话。但周围都是不断生长的尖刺，他的谎言把它们磨得锋利无比。Connor可以想象刺破的那天，他虽然可以不再负担这份沉甸的重量，但内里已然千疮百孔。

所以他束缚着自己，和Oliver看无聊的电视，做一个表现良好“戒毒者”，把朋友（他多少认为是了，尽管他还在否认）介绍给他，在对方醉酒时不时占便宜。

“I want this and you. I really do…then, you’re sober.”

他最终会说的，所有的真相，不再说谎，不再骗他，但不是现在。等他处理好，他要保护好那片安定。在那之后，他会的。

真真正正地戒掉“毒瘾”，重新开始。

不管Oliver如何选择，Connor想着，他值得一切真相，虽然自己的感情微不足道但他想让他知道。

现在先让他满足一下自己的私心，装作自己无愧地争取、拥有Oliver的注意力和感情，努力地爱他。

现下每分每秒。

Fin


End file.
